


Santa Clarita: Alive

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set a couple years after the last Duo Arrives chapter.  Heero and Wufei are both at the ranch now.  The boys are all healthy mentally and thriving under the renewed chance of a childhood.  Heero has found a deep connection to Native American traditions. Wufei manipulated the educational system so that he can teach literature at the high school and still maintain the conditions of his parole to attend high school. Duo and Heero are married under Native American traditions and laws. </p>
<p>So.. in the last Duo Arrives chapter, Duo encountered very old human bones for the first time. He was convinced, at the time, that he could ‘repair’ them.  No one has taken him seriously over this assertion. </p>
<p>Duo’s position is.. that if the powers that be did not want him expanding on scientific knowledge, they should not have set him one of the most advanced privately funded (by the Sweepers and other various sources) science research centers in the ESUN.  Just because it doubles as a nice Wyoming ranch... I mean.. What did they THINK was going to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Santa Clarita: Alive 1  
by Duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

 

Notes: This is set a couple years after the last Duo Arrives chapter. Heero and Wufei are both at the ranch now. The boys are all healthy mentally and thriving under the renewed chance of a childhood. Heero has found a deep connection to Native American traditions. Wufei manipulated the educational system so that he can teach literature at the high school and still maintain the conditions of his parole to attend high school. Duo and Heero are married under Native American traditions and laws. 

So.. in the last Duo Arrives chapter, Duo encountered very old human bones for the first time. He was convinced, at the time, that he could ‘repair’ them. No one has taken him seriously over this assertion. 

Duo’s position is.. that if the powers that be did not want him expanding on scientific knowledge, they should not have set him one of the most advanced privately funded (by the Sweepers and other various sources) science research centers in the ESUN. Just because it doubles as a nice Wyoming ranch... I mean.. What did they THINK was going to happen? 

 

Chapter One

Duo Always-Doing-The-Right-Thing Maxwell was walking home after detention. (Martha had impounded his car for some alleged drag racing, which he allegedly would have won, if Maggie hadn’t cheated by going over county line, where he couldn’t go... allegedly.) Wufei was going to give him a ride and all, as soon as he was done tutoring and all. So there he was, just walking peacefully through town, heading towards the hiking trail that lead through the reservation, where Heero just happened to be that afternoon, all peaceful and just totally minding his own business. 

At 17, he had filled in a lot, put on inches towards the sky and a couple inches in the shoulders. He wore jeans, black sneaks, a fashionable blue tee-shirt of a thin material that smoothed over the muscles of his body as he walked. His headphones covered his ears, playing pop music, energetic and with an insane level of depth and audio nuance. Hands in his back pockets, he was just striding towards Heero’s school, daydreaming about being the big bad wolf from Red Riding Hood and Heero being Red, and red flowing capes... but all mixed in with a torrent of eclectic potpourri that if the government could monitor a person’s thoughts, the person monitoring Duo would have had a flaming headache. Duo was sure Wu was wrong about that, about the government having the ability to monitor someone’s thoughts... he just thought that Wu’s Gran knew Wu better than Wu thought she did. So, it can be seen that he wasn’t doing anything wrong at all when he happened upon the flyer affixed to the street light pole.   
He leaned forward, lips pursing as he read it over again. “Holy Revival! Call to Worship! Feel the Power of God... ancient and true! Pastor Wynthrope presents the great power of God. Authentic relics from the true Santa Muerte will be on view - over a thousand years old - with a proven history of miracles! Change your life!” 

Duo scratched the side of his face, ran his tongue over his upper teeth, violet eyes narrowing as planning grew, one thought connecting to another, making a great wall of thorns around his very best intentions as if they were Aurora and they would sleep until someone with more impulse control and less curiosity smacked the shit out of those encircling thorns - well, if it was Heero, a kiss might work, but anyone else was going to need a solid sword. His best intentions were sweet and innocent and sleeping deeply, when he leaned back, hands still in his back pockets, grinning like a great violet eyed dragon. It was utterly perfect. 

Santa Muerte performed ... miracles! There wasn’t going to be anything like illegal, ethically delicate, utterly untested science involved. None at all. Religious stuff would change your life! 

Excited he ran, picking up speed, dodging around familiar people on the sidewalk. It was a small town, looking very much like something that had been slowly, rising almost organically, over the last several hundred years. The oldest remaining building was from 1857 and Duo wasn’t sure he believed when Martha swore to him that there weren’t any humans that old... there were certainly some that were older than any he’d ever met on L2-Sorenta. After all, if one could maintain a building that long, why not a human. He was going to prove it to them... organic systems were repairable!

At the edge of town, a ratty old pick up pulled up next to him and he skidded to a halt. 

The driver was a whip thin Native American boy, a couple years out of high school, with long black hair, and irritating black eyes. “You want a ride, White Boy?”

“Hey BC,” Duo said, arms folded against the open pick up window, as he grinned charmingly. “Yeah, you offerin’?”

“Get in,” the vet assistant snapped. “You were running. Is the sheriff looking for you again?”

“Not that I know of,” Duo said, hopping in. “So you hear o’this Pastor Wynthrope, dude? What’cha know about’im?”

“Devil worshiper,” Black Cat said, disgusted. “He makes his rounds, living off showing the bones of that woman. Santa Muerte. The saint of death. I went, when I was little. It was creepy and materialistic. On second thought, you might like it, WB.”

Duo laced his fingers behind his head, staring out the open window as they left town. The wide expanse of blue sky on Earth was something he secretly loved a lot. “So ... are there real bones? Or are they some kinda simulation?”

“Real bones, White Boy,” Black Cat said, staring at Duo out the side of his eyes. “What are you thinking about doing?”

“Are ya sure,” Duo asked, thinking... a revival tent couldn’t be all that hard to break into....

“What are you thinking, Maxwell?”

“Well, see,” Duo said, shifting so he could look in Black Cat’s direction, “So, if they are real bones, and I can get a DNA sample and pull on the temporal strings attached to the bones, then, I can, uh... repair them.” 

Black Cat pulled the pick up over to the side of the road. They were well out of town at that point, on the long highway that went to the edge of the reservation. “You’re going to raise the dead? Do you even think at all? There are evil spirits! You don’t know what pulling that woman back her place with the ancestors could bring with her! She is the saint of death! Do you really think that’s a good idea? Some things should not be done, you crazy, ego-centric fucking white bastard!” 

Duo made a long face, violet eyes rolling, as if he almost had hurt feelings. “Yer the one who wouldn’t take me to your burial grounds, like I asked, politely too, I might point out.” 

“Don’t you even watch movies!? Didn’t you see Pet Cemetary?”

“I’m kinda partial to death,” Duo said, shrugging. “How much trouble can one person make, uh? Don’t you just think she’ll be glad to be alive again? Alive is good.” 

“Says you,” Black Cat growled, throwing the truck back in gear and throwing gravel as he pulled them back on the road. “You go see Gran, or I’ll tell Martha on you.” 

“Whatever,” Duo groaned. “It’s not like I wouldn’t tell her anyway. I’m just applying post mortum emergency medicine.” 

“You don’t have a license to practice medicine.”

“Yet. Gotta start somewhere.”

Duo decided to be oblivious to the tension in the cab all the rest of the way to the construction site, where Heero was helping build the new school building. Black Cat stopped the truck, gripping the steering wheel like he had more to say, but Duo threw him a peace sign and jumped out. “Thanks man! Have a great day!”   
Duo ran through the site, at one point jumping up on a pile of 2x4’s, until one of the construction workers threw a drink bottle at him and pointed in Heero’s direction. Duo threw her a peace sign to and jumped, feeling like he was the most powerful creature in the world as he ran to where Heero was. 

Heero had no shirt on and Duo was suddenly keenly aware of the pleasures of being an organic system. Caramel skin, smooth, powerful muscles, dark hair now grown out to his shoulders, and Duo just about forgot everything else that had been on his agenda. When Heero turned to him, a smile and welcome in his blue eyes, Duo’s heart felt too big for his chest. It was like the first moment always, always new with Heero. “Hey.” He said, pausing just at the edge of Heero’s personal space, hands in his pockets again, hips cocked to the side, this tongue touching the edge of his flushed lips. “How’s it goin’?”

Heero pulled a blue cotton bandana from his jeans’ pocket and wiped his face off, dried his hands, then reached out with both hands to catch Duo’s arms, pulling him close. The touch of Heero’s lips woke Duo so that the rest of the day felt like he’d been sleeping. All the rough control and rushing through the world, and then he was a fluttering bird in Heero’s grip, parting his lips, lost in the pleasure of Heero’s tongue, the heat of his hard body, and god... was there anything else in the world. 

“What are you doing,” Heero asked, lips against Duo’s. Blue eyes stared into violet without judgement, just asking. 

“Uh, working on raising the dead tonight. Wanna come?” 

“Is that a sexual innuendo?”

“Naw. Santa Muerte is gonna RISE!” 

Heero arched an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“Where’s Wu? You hear from him? He was supposed ta pick me up. This is gonna be a blast.”

“What is,” Wufei asked, his suit pants rolled up a bit because of the muddy construction site. He looked more like an insurance salesman than a teacher, to Duo, but whatever... 

“Wanna raise the dead tonight?”

“I have told you, I am not interested in sex with you and Heero.” 

“NO,” Duo said, throwing his palms to the sky. “No! Well, I mean, that’d be cool too, but I’m not talking about that! Come on! Let’s go to the office and I’ll show you!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is comic :)
> 
> There are spelling errors >.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is doing his job... watching the boys, but I really think Martha had something more hands on in mind.

  
  
  



End file.
